User blog:CoinsCP/Mixels - "Slusho's Dream" - Fan-made Script
Slusho almost conquers his dream of flying, but is met with the consequences of injury. Cold Open MIXELS "SLUSHO'S DREAM", COLD OPEN EXT. Glorp Corp Land, Goofields - DAY Open up on closeup of SLUSHO's face. Slusho's eyes are closed. SLUSHO (narrating) My name is Slusho. Slusho opens his eyes. His face expresses determination. SLUSHO (narrating) I am from the Glorp Corp. Cousin of the top family. We shift over to see Slusho's left wing. It begins flapping. SLUSHO (narrating) I have one dream, We shift over to see Slusho's right wing. It begins flapping. SLUSHO (narrating) and one dream only. We shift back to Slusho's face. SLUSHO (narrating) My dream is to soar. We cut to a farther-out shot of Slusho. His wings begin flapping and he takes off. Off to the side, GLOMP, GLURT, TORTS, GURGGLE, and DRIBBAL are cheering for him. GLURT Ya-yay! GURGGLE You can do it, Slusho! DRIBBAL I feel there's a small chance of this ending happily but I still believe in you! Cut to a short view of Slusho flying. He is flying around, making loops, and using the clouds and mucus rain as obstacles. SLUSHO (narrating) My dream is to soar like a hummingeagle. All the time, every day, my wings are covered in goo, so I can only get a foot off the ground. Sometimes, however, I'm lucky enough for all of the goo to drip off without being slimed any more, and that's my opportunity to get up and fly. Sometimes, I end up getting covered in goo again doing so - but just the experience would be worth it. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about today. We see a closeup of Slusho's face again. His eyes are closed. You can hear the mumbled shouts of his family in the background. "Wait! / Slusho, look out! / You're about to crash!" Slusho's eyes open. His expression shows surprise. We see a farther-out view again, and he runs into a HUGE drop of mucus from the sky. He falls to the ground, unable to see or do anything, and crashes into someone's house. Slusho groans. SLUSHO (narrating) You were probably expecting it, but it didn't end well for me. Cut. Act I (unfinished) MIXELS "SLUSHO'S DREAM", ACT I EXT - White Void A CG-animated LEGO SLUSHO walks in-scene. SLUSHO Wuh...where am I? The goo on Slusho's wings fall off as LEGO pieces. SLUSHO Woah, cool, I can fly! Slusho's wings then fall off and clang on the ground. SLUSHO What?! Um, what's going on?!! Slusho screams. We snap back to real life. Slusho wakes up in an emergency room. INT. Electroid Infirmary - DAY SLUSHO Huh? Teslo? What are you doing here? TESLO You're in the infirmary. Your family couldn't find a medical tribe that was right for the job (at least not for a couple months) so they asked me to do something. SLUSHO And? TESLO I couldn't do anything, so I cut off your wings. SLUSHO WHAT?! Slusho looks over to see that there are bandages over where his wings should be. SLUSHO So...I can't fly anymore?! TESLO I'm afraid..... TESLO NOT. (echoes) INT. Slusho's house, DAY We snap back to Slusho waking up on the couch in his house. SLUSHO Oh, thank Maximum Mixel, it was just a dream. Let's fly, mucusless wings! EXT. Slusho's house, DAY Slusho runs out of his house, thinking he is flapping his wings. SLUSHO Time to wing it! Woooo---- Slusho jumps up into the air...and into the slime lake. He screams, but is cut off by a time cut to Gurggle and Dribbal bathing Slusho. INT. Slusho's house - DAY SLUSHO Ugh, why did you send me to an Electroid? I lost my wings to this? Something feels wrong about all this. Why are you washing slime off me with more slime? As Slusho talks, Gurggle and Dribbal become more irritated. SLUSHO Why do I need my brothers to wash me? When do I get those cool retractable arms? Do I have to wait for an animation error? GURGGLE Ugh, che palle, Slusho, we're doing our best to help you through this mess-a, but you're not-a letting us! DRIBBAL Yeah, Slusho, you need to chill out. Category:Blog posts